<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Became A Shiny Manaphy by ShinyHunter136</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899608">I Became A Shiny Manaphy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136'>ShinyHunter136</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Octonauts (Cartoon), 꼬마버스 타요 | Tayo the Little Bus (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I die and I get reborn.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's 10:00 am on Saturday March the 7th 2026.</p><p>I walked out to my mailbox to get the mail from my box and I was shot in the chest.</p><p>Five minutes later. </p><p>It's 10:05 am. </p><p>I fell onto the ground and I died from the two gunshot wounds.</p><p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:10 am.</p><p>I woke up in heaven and I saw God standing there in the room with his son Jesus.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:15 am.</p><p>God,Jesus and I stopped talking with each other.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:20 am.</p><p>God and his son Jesus turned me into a Shiny Manaphy gijinka with their powers.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:25 am.</p><p>God and his son Jesus put me into a Pokemon Egg with their powers.  </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:30 am. </p><p>God and his son Jesus put me into the Fireman Sam World. </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:35 am. </p><p>God and his son Jesus put my Pokemon Egg into the park's bush near a huge playground. </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:40 am.</p><p>God and his son Jesus gave me the Dimensional Scream ability. </p><p>It's 4:40 pm on Monday September the 7th 2026. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. James and Sarah find my Pokemon Egg while playing with their friends.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 4:45 pm. </p><p>Derek,Hannah,Lily,Mandy,Norman and Sarah are playing football in the park.</p><p>One minute later Norman kicked the football very hard and he sent it flying into a bush. </p><p>Norman's football quickly knocked my Pokemon Egg over and I fell onto the grass. </p><p>James and Sarah raced over to my Pokemon Egg that had fallen out of the bush. </p><p>James and Sarah quickly touched my Pokemon Egg with their hands.  </p><p>James and Sarah quickly saw two small cracks in the egg. </p><p>One minute later James and Sarah stopped chatting with each other. </p><p>One minute later I kicked the Egg really hard and I got the left foot out. </p><p>It's 4:50 pm. </p><p>One minute later my Pokemon Egg broke open and I'm laying on the grass fast asleep.</p><p>One minute later James and Sarah stopped chatting with each other. </p><p>One minute later Sarah checked my gender and she looked at her brother James. </p><p>One minute later James and Sarah stopped chatting with each other. </p><p>One minute later Derek,Hannah,Lily,Mandy and Norman walked over to the twins. </p><p>It's 4:55 pm. </p><p>One minute later James and Sarah stopped chatting with each other. </p><p>One minute later Derek,Hannah,Lily,Mandy and Norman closed their eyes. </p><p>Two minutes later I opened up my emerald green eyes and I saw two people staring at me. </p><p>Me:"Manaphy!" </p><p>I said. </p><p>Me:"Manaphy!"</p><p>I said.  </p><p>It's 5:00 pm. </p><p>Two minutes later James and Sarah stopped chatting with each other. </p><p>One minute later I used the Dig Move on the ground and I wrote my name Megan. </p><p>One minute later Sarah and I stopped chatting with each other. </p><p>One minute later James and Sarah stopped chatting with each other. </p><p>It's 5:05 pm.  </p><p>One minute later Sarah pulled a red bow out of the left pocket and she put it on my head. </p><p>One minute later Malcolm walked over to the kids and he saw me. </p><p>Two minutes later Mandy and Malcolm stopped chatting with each other. </p><p>Me:"Manaphy Phy!" "Manaphy Phy Manaphy!" </p><p>I said. </p><p>Malcolm:"What's she saying?"</p><p>He asked. </p><p>It's 5:10 pm. </p><p>Two minutes later Hannah,Malcolm and Norman stopped chatting with each other. </p><p>One minute later Malcolm pulled the cell phone out and he looked up Manaphy. </p><p>Two minutes later James and Malcolm stopped chatting with each other. </p><p>It's 5:15 pm.</p><p>One minute later James and Malcolm stopped chatting with each other. </p><p>I quickly closed my eyes and I cleared my mind. </p><p>I quickly formed a green ball in my flippers and I opened up my eyes. </p><p>I quickly looked around the park and I saw the target. </p><p>I quickly used the Energy Ball Move and I broke the target in half.  </p><p>Malcolm quickly looked up the Move that I used and he was really surprised. </p><p>Malcolm quickly put the phone away and he looked at me. </p><p>Malcolm:"She knows one signature Move." "It's called Heart Swap." "She hasn't used it." </p><p>He said. </p><p>Malcolm:"She's a Shiny Pokemon." "That Move was called Energy Ball." </p><p>He said.</p><p>It's 5:20 pm. </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 5:25 pm.</p><p>James,Malcolm,Norman and Sarah stopped chatting with each other.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 5:30 pm.</p><p>Mandy,Malcolm,Norman and Sarah stopped chatting with each other.</p><p>Ten minutes later. </p><p>It's 5:40 pm. </p><p>James,Sarah and I are at the Wholefish Cafe. </p><p>Derek,Hannah,Lily,Mandy and Norman are at their houses. </p><p>Two minutes later James,Sarah and I went inside.</p><p>One minute later Bronwyn walked over to her kids and she saw me.</p><p>Three minutes later James and Sarah stopped chatting with each other. </p><p>It's 5:45 pm.</p><p>After dinner.</p><p>It's 6:30 pm. </p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one awake.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:35 pm. </p><p>I closed my emerald green eyes and I fell asleep in my crib.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.  </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A fire breaks out and I meet the firefighters.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.  </p><p>It's 6:00 am on Tuesday September the 8th 2026. </p><p>Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Sunday March the 8th 2026.</p><p>I woke up in my crib and I saw my mom Sarah. </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:05 am.</p><p>I'm wearing a green t-shirt instead of my dress and I'm wearing a pair of black shorts.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:10 am. </p><p>Sarah and I walked into the kitchen. </p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:00 am. </p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>I'm a Level one Pokemon and I'm a one year old baby. </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:05 am.</p><p>Sarah and I walked into the living room.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:10 am. </p><p>Sarah and I are reading a book together on the couch. </p><p>Two minutes later the heater broke down and it started a fire. </p><p>Three minutes later my new family and I are standing outside of the Wholefish Cafe. </p><p>Bronwyn,Charlie,James and Sarah. </p><p>It's 7:15 am. </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:20 am. </p><p>Bronwyn pulled out her cell phone and she called the fire station. </p><p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:30 am.</p><p>Sam and his four friends arrived.</p><p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:40 am.</p><p>Arnold,Elvis and Sam put the fire out.   </p><p>Ellie and Penny kept us back from the cafe. </p><p>One minute later Ellie saw me hiding behind Sarah's leg and she held out the left hand.</p><p>Two minutes later Ellie and James stopped chatting with each other. </p><p>One minute later James and Penny stopped chatting with each other. </p><p>One minute later Bronwyn and Sam stopped chatting with each other. </p><p>It's 7:45 am. </p><p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:55 am.</p><p>Sam and his four friends are back at the fire station. </p><p>Bronwyn,Charlie,James,Sarah and I are back in the cafe. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one awake.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:35 pm.</p><p>I closed my emerald green eyes and I fell asleep in my crib. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I celebrate Christmas with my new family and I learn my cyberbully's fate.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three months and thirteen days later.  </p><p>It's 6:00 am on Monday December the 21st 2026. </p><p>Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Sunday June the 21st 2026.</p><p>I woke up in my crib and I saw my mom Sarah. </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:05 am.</p><p>I'm wearing a green sweater instead of my dress and I'm wearing a pair of black pants.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:10 am. </p><p>Sarah and I walked into the kitchen. </p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:00 am. </p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>I'm a Level one Pokemon and I'm a one year old baby. </p><p>After dinner.</p><p>It's 6:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>One hour later.</p><p>It's 7:30 pm.</p><p>We're in the park sitting down on the benches and we're waiting for Santa Claus. </p><p>Thirty minutes later.</p><p>It's 8:00 pm.</p><p>Santa Claus arrived and he exited the sled. </p><p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 8:20 pm.</p><p>Everyone got a present and they're really happy.</p><p>Santa removed a photo from the left pants pocket and he showed it to me.</p><p>Lisa Ware Krantz my cyberbully is wearing her orange prison uniform and she's really mad. </p><p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 8:30 pm.</p><p>Santa got into the sled and he went home. </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 8:35 pm.</p><p>I ate the two Rare Candies in the box and I grew two more levels. </p><p>I'm a Level three Pokemon and I'm a three year old human. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one awake.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:35 pm.</p><p>I closed my emerald green eyes and I fell asleep in my bed. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I capture all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I get all of the Trainer supplies.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three years later.  </p><p>It's 6:00 am on Monday March the 12th 2029. </p><p>Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Tuesday September the 12th 2028.</p><p>I'm a Level three Pokemon and I'm a three year old human. </p><p>On December the 22nd 2026 my Ultra Shiny Riolu Egg hatched and it revealed a girl.</p><p>I nicknamed her Laura and she hugged me. </p><p>I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my brand new clothes. </p><p>It's 6:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>Three hours and forty five minutes later. </p><p>It's 10:45 am. </p><p>I captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I got all of the Trainer supplies. </p><p>I boxed the banned Pokemon with Molayne and I boxed the other Pokemon with Sonia. </p><p>I've got six Ultra Shiny Pokemon on the team and five can Mega Evolve. </p><p>Colleen the Charizard X and Shirley the Sudowoodo. </p><p>Savannah the Sceptile and Laura the Lucario. </p><p>Angelina the Audino and Sarada the Inteleon.  </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm. </p><p>Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm wide awake.  </p><p>At 7:30 pm I got the kwami Pokey and I got the miraculous. </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:35 pm.</p><p>I closed my emerald green eyes and I fell asleep in my bed.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I leave the Fireman Sam World and I enter the Tayo World.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.  </p><p>It's 6:00 am on Tuesday March the 13th 2029. </p><p>Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Wednesday September the 13th 2028.</p><p>I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my brand new clothes. </p><p>It's 6:10 am.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:15 am.</p><p>Sonic popped out of the Luxury Ball and he looked at me. </p><p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:35 am.</p><p>Sonic my Hoopa and I arrived at the train station in Tayo's World. </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:40 am.</p><p>Sonic my Hoopa is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep. </p><p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:50 am. </p><p>I used the bathroom and I washed the hands. </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:55 am.</p><p>I exited the bathroom with my purple backpack and I bought the ticket with my $.  </p><p>Twenty minutes later. </p><p>It's 7:15 am. </p><p>Titipo arrived at the train station and he saw me sitting down. </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:20 am.</p><p>I got onto the train Titipo and I sat down next to the window in Row 7.   </p><p>I'm going to be on the train for three hours and I don't have anything fun to do. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:25 am.</p><p>I felt a very dull pain in my stomach at my belly button and I felt very warm. </p><p>I felt very dizzy and I felt very nauseous. </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:30 am.</p><p>I removed the purple backpack and I put it on the floor.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:35 am.</p><p>I walked into the bathroom and I vomited in the toilet.</p><p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:45 am.</p><p>I stopped vomiting into the toilet and I sat down on the floor. </p><p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:50 am. </p><p>I exited the bathroom and I sat down at the Row 7 window. </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:55 am.</p><p>I opened up my backpack and I found my word search book. </p><p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 8:15 am. </p><p>I finished my word search book and I put it in my purple backpack. </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 8:20 am.</p><p>I zipped up my purple backpack and I felt my stomachache get worse. </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 8:25 am. </p><p>I walked into the bathroom and I vomited in the toilet again.</p><p>One minute later the male and female passenger stopped chatting with each other. </p><p>Two minutes later Titipo and the doctor stopped chatting with each other. </p><p>One minute later the female doctor got up and she grabbed her bag. </p><p>One minute later I stopped vomiting into the toilet and I sat down on the floor. </p><p>It's 8:30 am. </p><p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 8:40 am.</p><p>I exited the bathroom and I sat down at the row 7 window. </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 8:45 am. </p><p>The doctor walked over to me and she put her bag down. </p><p>Two minutes later I looked to the right and I saw the doctor. </p><p>Two minutes later the doctor and I stopped chatting with each other. </p><p>The doctor put her left hand on my face and she pulled it back quickly. </p><p>Laura quickly popped out of her Luxury Ball and she growled angrily at the doctor. </p><p>It's 8:50 am. </p><p>One minute later the doctor and I stopped chatting with each other. </p><p>Four minutes later the doctor and Laura stopped chatting with each other.</p><p>It's 8:55 am. </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 9:00 am.</p><p>The doctor finished examining me and she found out that I've got appendicitis. </p><p>One minute later the doctor and Titipo stopped chatting with each other. </p><p>Four minutes later the doctor and Laura stopped chatting with each other. </p><p>It's 9:05 am. </p><p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 9:25 am.</p><p>We arrived at the train station and I was put onto an orange gurney. </p><p>Laura picked my backpack up with her right paw and she gave it to the girl paramedic.  </p><p>Later that night. </p><p>It's 10:30 pm. </p><p>I'm fast asleep in my hospital room 107 and I don't have my appendix anymore. </p><p>Laura used the Heal Pulse Move and she fixed my incision. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I meet the Rescue Team and I meet the villagers.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.  </p><p>It's 6:00 am on Wednesday March the 14th 2029. </p><p>Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Thursday September the 14th 2028.</p><p>I woke up in my hospital room and I got dressed in my clean clothes. </p><p>It's 6:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:20 am.</p><p>I was released from the hospital and I got antibiotics from the doctor. </p><p>I put the medicine in my backpack's front pouch with the Luxury Balls and I zipped it up.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:25 am.</p><p>Zoe popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at me. </p><p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:45 am.</p><p>Zoe the Ultra Shiny Mew and I are at Titipo's train station from yesterday.</p><p>Three hours later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>I met the Rescue Team and I met the villagers.</p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the Rescue Station and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>